


Flirt

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [11]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: In response to a Tumblr prompt: “Flirt”Originally posted to Tumblr January 2019
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderhink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderhink/gifts).



> In response to a Tumblr prompt: “Flirt”
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr January 2019

Rhett shook his head and smiled as he watched Link from across the room. On the subject of smiles, Rhett didn’t think there was anything sexier than Link’s smile; even if it was currently directed at somebody else

He watched as his shameless husband inflicted his aggressive eye contact on their party guests. Standing too close to people, like he’d never heard of personal space. A light nudge here. A brief touch there. He imagined all the ‘accidental’ double entendres he’d be slipping into his conversations Leaving people to wonder, “Does he know what he just said?!”

Oh, he  _ knew _ .

Link did a double-take as he caught Rhett looking over at him. He walked over to stand at Rhett’s side, placing his hand at the small of Rhett’s back. “Havin’ a good time, honey?”

“Not as good as you appear to be,” Rhett teased.

Link feigned innocence. “Why, whatever do you mean, my love?”

“Did you flirt your way through every guest in here before making your way back to me?”

“Does it matter, so long as I always make my way back to you?”

Rhett cocked his eyebrow threateningly. “What makes you think I’ll keep taking you back?”

Link winked. “I’ll remind you why later.”

“How about sooner?”

“I’m listening…”

Link followed Rhett’s lead toward an upstairs bathroom. They looked around the hallway before entering together. Rhett locked the door, and roughly shoved Link against it.

“Gosh, Rhett…” Rhett silenced him with a kiss.

“Touch me,” Rhett said, his voice thick with need.

Link didn’t need to be told twice, his hands automatically fumbling for Rhett’s belt. He licked his hand obscenely. Slathering it in saliva before burying it in Rhett’s pants. “You gotta be quick, Rhett.”

“Then you gotta be _good_.”

If Link’s touch hadn’t done the trick, his cocky smirk would have gone a long way toward making Rhett’s knees buckle. “Fuck, Link. Don’t stop.”

“People are gonna notice we’re gone. C’mon, honey. Come for me, Rhett. Show me how much you like it.”

“I’m close, baby. Keep goin’. Just like that. Just… Unnnngh…. God…” Link’s hand was suddenly warm and wet. “Oh my god, Link. Mmmmm… thank you thank you thank you.” Rhett punctuated his gratitude with kisses up and down Link’s neck.


End file.
